No es que no te quiera, sólo no puedo decirtelo
by MisakiWolf
Summary: Uk/Sp. Una serie de momentos de la historia entre Inglaterra y España, desde que se casaron, pasando por los "gloriosos" años de piratería de Arthur, hasta las guerras más sangrientas que el mundo ha visto... incluso la fiebre disco en los años '70. Aunque, a pesar de todo ese tiempo, ellos nunca dejaron de quererse. Happy Belated Birthday, Scones!


¡**Hallo! ¿Cómo están todos? Pues yo bien, por ahora, espero que ustedes, criaturitas del señor Rubius (?) también. So, yo aquí de nuevo, pero esta vez con desde el fandom Hetalia.**

**Primero que nada, Hetalia no me pertenece, el señor Himaruya Hidekaz es el creador. Este fic fue creado solo con la intención de divertirme, nada de lucrar con esto.**

**Segundo, este fic está dedicado a mi buena amiga, SconesandTomatoes, quién cuyo cumpleaños ya pasó, pero bueno, perdoname luv. Espero lo compense, pos, hey, escribí más de 4000 palabras xD.**

**Tercero, las advertencias:**

**Contiene: yaoi (boy x boy), suave pero está. Tal vez errores historicos (aunque he investigado, eh, enserio). Insinuaciones sexuales (?).**

**Ahora que está todo sobre la mesa, buena lectura~**

* * *

_1554_

Estaban los dos sentados, uno en frente del otro; examinándose minuciosamente. Dos pares de ojos que se conocían desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero que ninguno de los dos pensaba que terminarían de esa forma. Casándose.

Inglaterra tomó la pluma y firmó. Le costaba pero el por el bien de su país… daría todo.

Pasándole la pluma a España, suspiró. Todo por su reina. Vio como el castaño firmaba el acta y asintió. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Bélgica, una pequeña niña, inocente y buena, les pidió que bailasen una canción. Los dos se volvieron a mirar, Inglaterra lo observó sarcástico mientras que España le dio una mirada divertida.

* * *

_1558_

Inglaterra miró fríamente al mensajero que le había traído la mala noticia de que su reina había fallecido. Frunció el ceño, tendría que dejar a España, al Antonio que de a poco, y de alguna manera, le había robado el corazón. Otra vez.

Aunque le doliese, más le dolía que su reina, la buena y dulce Mary, hubiese muerto. Antes de sentarse en su escritorio a escribir una carta a su superior, le echo una mirada al español dormido. No volvería a ver ese rostro en un tiempo.

Tal vez debería ser optimista, como el español siempre le decía que fuese. Ambos eran naciones, en cualquier momento, día, hora, volverían a encontrarse. Y entonces, sonrió.

* * *

_En algún momento entre el siglo XVII y el siglo XVIII._

Inglaterra salió de su camarote, con la mirada fría y altanera. Había escuchado a uno de sus marinos gritar algo sobre un barco desconocido.

Sacó su catalejo y lo apuntó hacia donde se suponía la amenaza. Sonrió. Solo era España, lo sabía, habían estado intentando matarse el uno al otro desde hacía unos cien años.

Le ordenó al timonero que se acercase. Estaba de humor para ver al español, con suerte podría atraparlo, llevarlo al calabozo que tenía ya su nombre, y claro, "jugar" con él.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, pudo ver la figura de un hombre parado en la cubierta, mirando directamente hacia el barco. Para el inglés, esa silueta era inconfundible. Tanteó su cinturón, donde tenía su arma, lista para salir y disparar en caso de que sea necesario.

Uno de sus hombres se le acercó, preguntándole que debían hacer. Entonces, volvió a sonreír. "Ataque", fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

* * *

_1918_

Año en el que la llamada Gran Guerra finalizó. Hasta ese momento, el conflicto armado más sangriento que el mundo había visto.

Y el hecho de que hubiese finalizado era motivo de festejo.

Pero, en vez de festejar con los pocos amigos que tenía, cierto inglés, que en bien terminó de firmar papeles, sacó un pasaje de avión. Se tomaría una semana antes de viajar.

Había tenido que discutir con sus superiores, quienes querían que vuelva a trabajar lo más pronto posible, pero el inglés no se sentía en las mejores condiciones.

A finales de noviembre, viajó hacia España. No porque le gustase el país, más bien odiaba el calor de éste, lo que sucedía era que no veía al castaño desde que la gesta dio comienzo (había ido a visitarlo para tratar de convencerlo de que deje su neutralidad y se una a su bando. Pero fracasó y el español lo echó de su casa). Y tenía que ser sincero, al menos consigo mismo, echaba de menos al español.

También tenía que aceptar que estaba cansado, la guerra lo había dejado agotado y débil, y el hecho de que Estados Unidos estuviese creciendo como potencia mundial... por eso fue con España, pelear con Antonio siempre le levantaba el ánimo, sobre todo cuando éste lo miraba con orgullo, incluso aunque se burlara, riera de él y lo pisoteara siempre estaba ahí; esa mirada...

Así que, cuando Arthur Kirkland, la personificación humana de Inglaterra, estuvo en frente de la casa del español, puso su mejor cara, se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y se acercó a la puerta. Llamó dos veces.

Unos minutos después, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a un español castaño con el semblante cansado. En cuanto Antonio Fernández Carriedo, representación humana de España, vio al inglés, su cara, que siempre había sido expresiva, no pudo mostrar más que sorpresa.

Arthur se quitó el sombrero con una sonrisa ladina. Sabía que el otro no lo estaría esperando; y no había forma de que lo supiese, si se habían llevado mal desde hacía varios cientos de años. Aunque, a pesar de que el rubio fingiese odiarlo, tenía bien en claro que esa no era su intención con Antonio.

Matarlo ya no era exactamente lo que quería

... lo malo era que el otro no lo sabía, se lo había guardado para él mismo.

— Me pregunto cuál es la razón de porqué estás aquí, Inglaterra.

— Simple: la guerra terminó, spaniard.

— No me digas.

El español puso los ojos. Como si no lo supiera, se había anunciado en cada diario o radio del mundo, sin falta. Incluso sus amigos Francia y Prussia, pertenecientes a bandos opuestos, le habían enviado un telegrama diciéndole que tenían que juntarse a hablar.

Señalando en su cara dónde, le indicó al español que tenía suciedad en la nariz, sin embargo, en ella no había nada, el inglés solo quería molestar; Arthur le tendió un pañuelo a Antonio, que lo miró con recelo. Entonces el castaño sacó uno que tenía en el bolsillo, estaba marrón ya de tanto uso, pero aún así se limpió las manos y la cara.

— ¿Vienes a decirme que tengo la cara sucia? No te hubieses tomado la molestia...

— Voy a responder que eres un idiota; no es esa la razón por la que he venido, porque bien sabrás que cómo te veas realmente poco me importa — sonrió mientras juntaba sus enguantadas manos detrás de la espalda. Se acercó al español, quedando cara a cara —. He venido especialmente a verte.

Antonio levantó una ceja, ¿ir a su casa, a su país, sólo para verlo? ¿Qué mosca le había picado?

No tenía ganas de pelear con el inglés, no cuando todavía tenía trabajo que hacer. Su país estaba cayendo lentamente en una crisis (peor de la en que ya estaba), la economía había decaído, su gente se peleaba entre ella, el gobierno tomaba malas decisiones... reñir con Arthur no estaba en sus planes.

— ¿Qué vinis-

— ¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?

Un poco a regadientes, el español se hizo a un lado y entraron directamente en la sala de estar, que estaba iluminada por la luz del sol, a pesar de que estaban en cas invierno, y de fondo se escuchaba la radio.

Observando el lugar mientras se sacaba los guantes, Arthur pensó que el castaño debía de estar muy ocupado porque la casa era un perfecto desorden, aunque no era como si le importase.

La voz de Antonio lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— No quiero ser grosero, pero ¿a qué viniste, Inglaterra?

— Anthony, puedes llamarme Arthur si quieres. Deja las formalidades, que va, al fin y al cabo vine en son de paz.

— _Mentira_.

El tono casi frío empleado por Antonio hizo que automáticamente frunciera el ceño. Arthur le devolvió la mirada, se la sostuvo unos segundos antes de volver a sonreír.

— ¿Mentira? Pero si de verdad me llamo Arthur, Arthur Kirkland...

Tomarle el pelo a Antonio era una de sus cualidades.

El castaño no respondió; éste se encontraba tarareando la canción que estaban dando en la radio, ignorando completamente al inglés. No conocía el nombre de la melodía, sin embargo se la sabía casi de memoria. Volvió a mirar a Arthur, que tenía su vista centrada en él, con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas. Entonces se preguntó a sí mismo en qué estaría pensando.

— ¿Te gusta esa canción?— Antonio asintió vagamente—...

Dudando, y sin querer predecir cómo reaccionaría el moreno, Arthur tomó a Antonio de la mano y se terminó de sonrojar. Ahora, el otro tenia la mirada completamente puesta en él... se notaba confundido.

Llevó su otra mano a la cintura del español, con un poco más de confianza al ver que por lo menos no lo había mandado a volar.

Algo cálido se posó en su hombro. La mano de Antonio.

— Eh... — Arthur se había quedado sin palabras, su ceño fruncido se había ido, cambiando por una expresión expectante. El español asintió. Con decisión, el inglés soltó la mano de Antonio y sujetó con firmeza la cintura del español.

Y se empezaron a mover juntos, siguiendo el ritmo suave de la canción.

Antonio exploraba los ojos verdes del inglés mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Arthur no sonreía, no porque no quisiera (a decir verdad, estaba un poco contento) si no porque los músculos de la cara no le reaccionaban, y si era honesto, no sabia como podía mover los pies sin tropezarse o pisarle un pie al español.

Bailaron de manera casi torpe, porque ninguno de los dos se movía mucho.

Arthur pensaba que lo estaba haciendo mal (incluso aunque supiera bailar el vals y otros tipos de bailes), que después de que terminara la canción el español le pegaría una patada que lo mandaría a Londres sin escalas, y que hacía tiempo que quería estar de esa forma con Antonio. Prácticamente ya se había olvidado del propósito de su visita.

Por su parte, el español no pensó mucho las cosas. Más bien, se dejó llevar mientras guiaba al inglés. Aunque una pregunta rondó por su mente cuando la canción llegaba a su fin: ¿qué era lo que pretendían? Porque el inglés nunca había mostrado afecto alguno hacía su persona, más bien todo lo contrario. Y tampoco él sabía que era lo quería...

Ambos recordaron vagamente 1554, cuando se casaron, Bélgica los había obligado a bailar el vals...

Después de esa canción, vino otra, y otra, y otra. Y otra más.

Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca, ya estaban por ser las cinco, es decir, la hora del té. Arthur se preguntó cómo era que bailar con el español le había hecho perder la noción del tiempo, él... que era puntual para todo, no iba a perderse su hora del té. Paró de moverse, ganándose otra mirada de parte del castaño, quién había levantado una ceja.

— Tea time.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?— después era el español el que cortaba los momentos especiales— No tengo té.

— Lo supuse— murmuró, alejando las manos de Antonio, metiendo una de ellas en su bolsillo. Sonrió, una bolsita con hojas de té colgaba entre sus dedos—. Tengo mi propio té.

Antonio no supo explicar la sonrisa victoriosa en la cara del inglés. Vio que Arthur se metía en su cocina sin preguntarle, como si caminara en su propia casa.

Lo siguió, no vaya a ser que hasta para hacer un maldito té le quemara la casa... no tenía dinero para repararla si eso pasaba.

Calentaron el agua, usarían la misma, nada más que el español tomaría café y el inglés su té.

Terminaron de prepararse sus propias bebidas, y se sentaron en la mesa donde el español normalmente almorzaba y cenaba. Sería irracional tener una mesa especial para alguien a quién no le gustaba el té.

A Arthur le costaba mirar a la cara al castaño, que estaba sentado delante de él bebiendo su café.

Por el momento no se habían hablado.

Hasta que Antonio no terminó su café, no dijo palabra.

— Dime, cuál fue tu verdadero motivo de venir aquí.

— Molestarte.

Antonio se lo imaginaba, por eso no se sorprendió. Tomó las tazas vacías y las llevó a la cocina.

Suspiró. Se dio la vuelta para volver con Arthur, pero se encontró con que estaba detrás de él.

Las manos frías del inglés volvieron a su cadera, acercándolo más a su cuerpo. Con el ceño fruncido, Arthur rápidamente cerró la poca distancia entre sus labios.

* * *

_1929. Caída de la bolsa de Wall Street._

Riéndose entre dientes, de forma malvada, colgó la llamada.

El niñato de Estados Unidos lo había llamado de urgencia, pidiéndole consejos de economía.

Si su país estaba en ruinas, no era problema para el inglés. Después de todo, ya no era su colonia y la mayor parte del tiempo en el que estaban juntos el americano lo usaba para burlarse de él.

Por eso lo dejó sólo en su crisis. Si bien estaba siendo infantil, él todavía estaba dolido por la independencia, y ya habían pasado más de cien años y un poco más.

Al día siguiente, recibió otra llamada. Esta vez era del español.

— Eh, buen día Arthur

Últimamente, se habían estado tratando bien. Ya no se insultaban tan seguido y hasta a veces se reían de las mismas cosas.

Arthur se aclaró la garganta y sonrió, porque sabía que Antonio no podía verlo.

— Hello, Antonio.

— ¿Está todo bien por allá? Porque, verás, Estados Unidos me acaba de llamar pidiéndome consejos de economía...

— ¿A ti también te llamó? _Git_, eso es lo que es ese niño...— no podía entender porqué diablos le había pedido consejos a España, y justamente de economía, se notaba que estaba desesperado. Suspiró antes de contestar— Sí, me llamó, le dije que se arreglase solo.

No se escuchaba nada más que la respiración de Antonio, que parecía nerviosa. Unos segundos después, Inglaterra preguntó que pasaba, sacando de sus pensamientos al español

— ¿Recuerdas cuándo... te mandé una carta, preguntándote cómo se sentía perder a alguien de tu familia? Me acuerdo que te dije que yo no perdería a ninguno...

El inglés frunció el ceño y los labios. Hasta el momento en el que Antonio mencionó la dichosa carta, no se había acordado de ella; recordó que en el instante en el que la había leído, su desprecio hacia el otro había aumentado.

— Me acuerdo— murmuró con amargura—. ¿Por qué la mencionas?

Se estaba reprimiendo para no insultar a Antonio. Se acomodó en su escritorio, lo que hizo que le sonara la espalda. Frotándose la espalda, y quejándose en voz baja, esperó por la respuesta del castaño.

— No... por nada... sólo... perdóname. Ahora sé cómo te sentiste. Supongo que fue el karma ese del que se habla; yo me burlé de ti porque perdiste sólo a una de tus colonias, y yo perdí una docena y un poco más.

La voz de España sonaba afligida, cómo si recordara la independencia de cada una de sus colonias. Además, parecía sincero con eso del perdón.

— Te delataste solo, _prat_, sino la hubieses mencionado, no me habría acordado. Aunque... supongo que ya pasaste por demasiado con todos esos niños— se frotó la sien mientras hablaba. Se preguntó cómo el español había soportado tanto, él a penas y podía cada 4 de julio—. Supongo yo que... te perdonó. Si es que hay algo de que perdonar, recuerda que yo también te hice cosas horribles.

— Pero nunca te metiste con mi familia, cejón. Si hubiera sido así, yo no te perdonaría. Nunca te metiste con mis niños y-

— Ya, déjalo ahí. No quiero que llores... a menos que sea yo quién las cause a esas lágrimas. — claramente estaba bromeando, no quería hacerlo llorar, aunque nunca había podido lograrlo, de todas formas. Escuchó un sonido de resignación y un chasquido de lengua. Sonrió— Sólo bromeaba, pensé que me conocías mejor. Ahora, hablemos de otra cosa que no sea de las continuas molestias que alguna vez llamamos familia...

* * *

_1937, 26 de abril. Bombardeo a Guernica._

Hacían casi veinte años de que Arthur había besado al español, y desde ese momento se encontraban más cerca el uno del otro,

Pero no era como si algo hubiese cambiado; ellos seguían peleándose, lo único diferente era que se había convertido casi en amantes. Casi, porque todavía no lo admitían entre ellos.

Esa semana, Antonio había estado quedando en Inglaterra. Tres días antes el rubio de cejas grandes había cumplido años, y con todo eso de la Guerra Civil Española, un poco de "alegría" no le vendría mal. Le había regalado una bufanda y unos guantes, nada especial a decir verdad, pero para Arthur, quién si no hubiera sido por el español habría estado solo, había significado mucho. Claro que no se lo expresó en palabras, más que un simple "gracias" fue suficiente.

El día estaba nublado en Londres, bueno, eso era normal en esa ciudad. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba por la calle, había salido a dar una vuelta ya que Arthur no se encontraba en la casa (que era donde se estaba quedando por unos días) por culpa del trabajo.

Antes de las cinco volvió a la casa del inglés, que según sus cálculos ya habría regresado y querría "tomar el té" con él. Y, aunque el castaño tomase café, le gustaba comer los scones que Arthur le preparaba (era lo único que podía cocinar bien).

Entró en la casa, quitándose el sombrero y el saco de color marrón que se había puesto antes de salir. Pero... antes de que pudiese decirle 'hola' a Arthur, un pinchazo en la espalda lo invadió. La vista se le nubló y tuvo que sostenerse del perchero que había junto a la puerta para no caerse.

Llamó a Arthur con la voz débil, el dolor se estaba intensificando.

El inglés apareció con el ceño fruncido y preguntándole qué pasaba, pero en seguida cambió cuando vio al español sosteniéndose del perchero. Se acercó a Antonio, que parpadeó intentando aclarar su vista. Le tendió una mano vacilante, sabía que si hubiera sido al revés, el moreno no lo pensaría tanto, pero Arthur no era como él.

Antonio aceptó su ayuda, a pesar de estar todavía todo nublado.

Una hora después, el castaño se encontraba recostado en la cama del inglés, dormido y con un trapo húmedo en la frente dado que le había agarrado fiebre; Arthur estaba sentado en una silla junto a él, cuidándolo.

Se preguntó que podría haber pasado, no era normal que de la nada Antonio se desmayara.

Se levantó y fue a buscar la radio, tal vez algo estaría pasando en su país, algo malo. Rápidamente la encontró y empezó a pasar estación por estación, escuchando atentamente por si pasaban alguna noticia.

Lo malo era que la mayoría de las radios hablaban sobre las noticias inglesas, por lo cual, hasta el siguiente día no supo lo que había ocurrido.

Así que se levantó temprano, viendo que el español todavía seguía durmiendo, e hizo todo lo que hacía todas las mañanas. Eso incluía, abrir la puerta y encontrarse con el periódico y una botella de leche.

Recogió ambas cosas, el periódico con un poco más de ansiedad que a la leche.

Se sentó en la mesa, donde lo esperaba su té recién preparado. Tomó el diario y con la mirada buscó alguna noticia sobre España; sólo había un pequeño apartado del lado izquierdo de la imagen de la noticia principal. Decía:

"España: bombardeo a la ciudad de Guernica. Revise Pág. 53"

Y nada más. Arthur de forma rápida buscó entre las páginas, yendo hacia la número cincuenta y tres.

La noticia tampoco era muy grande, pero al inglés le resultó explicativa y concisa.

_"Durante tres infernales horas, la ciudad de Guernica, situada en España, fue victima de un bombardeo. Dicho pueblo, ha quedado prácticamente destruido (véase, foto adjunta) Las aviones, de origen alemán, alcanzaron el cielo español a eso de las 17: 30 hs de la tarde. De momento se cree que no hubo un motivo en especial."_

Dobló el diario por la mitad, con la mirada perdida y conteniendo el aliento. Esos alemanes...

Frunciendo el ceño, vio como Antonio entraba en la cocina arrastrando los pies y con el rostro cansado. Cruzó su mirada con la de España y le tendió el periódico.

* * *

_1939_

La Segunda Guerra Mundial había comenzado. Los dos lo habían previsto. El español permanecería neutral, todavía su país tenía problemas internos, y el inglés, con determinación, pelearía por ambos, no perdonaba al alemán por lo que le había hecho a Antonio dos años atrás.

_"Había llegado el momento de la despedida, un auto de color negro esperaba fuera de la casa del inglés. Con un poco de tristeza, antes de abrir la puerta, el castaño le dio una sonrisa._

_— __W-well, it's a goodbye..._

_— __Nos veremos pronto, Arthie, buena suerte, ten cuidado y-_

_Arthur lo había callado con un beso, no quería escuchar todo lo que el español tenía para decirle. Ya era demasiado tener que irse. Lo único que quería oír de la boca del español eran las dos palabras que a él tanto le costaba pronunciar._

_Y justamente era eso lo que se había perdido al haber callado a Antonio."_

* * *

_1944, (de junio a octubre). Batalla de Inglaterra_.

Mientras Arthur se preparaba para salir en una de las aviones de la Royal Air Force, sacó de su bolsillo el crucifijo de color negro que el español le había mandado con un mensajero hacía unos meses.

_"No sé si esto llegará a tus manos, Arthur, pero espero que sí._

_Por donde empezar._

_Las cosas aquí van más o menos bien. No digo que van de maravilla, pero ya sabes. Mi huerta de tomates está bien, por si te preguntabas (cosa que dudo, pero tengo que llenar espacio del papel)_

_A que no sabes, una vez me puse a hacer té, joder, ¡dime cuándo tomé té en la vida! Lo tuve que tomar, no lo quería tirar. Debe significar que ya estas metido en mi vida, cejón._

_Ayer me llamó Prusia diciéndome que me una a su bando, tal vez no debería decirte esto, pero al carajo todo, a veces no sé que pensar de él._

_Y ya no sé de que más hablarte; supongo que debería decirte que ni se te ocurra rendirte, pero de todos modos lo que yo te diga te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro. Además, sé que no te rendirías por nada, eso lo tengo bien en claro._

_Aunque no me lo crea ni yo, te extraño_

_Antonio_

_PD: sé que no crees en Dios, pero necesitarás tener fe en algo."_

La carta del español le había subido el ánimo, sabía que cuando todo eso de la guerra terminase, alguien estaría en casa esperándolo.

Antes de subir al avión, apretó con fuerza el papel ya arrugado junto a la cruz. No había momento en el que no la tuviera consigo, lo hacía sentir como si Antonio estuviese ahí acompañándolo. Claro que eso tampoco se lo diría.

* * *

_1945. Fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial._

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que la guerra había finalizado. Antonio había llamado al inglés para saber cómo estaba, éste le contesto que bien y que tal vez iría a visitarlo.

Por eso, España dio un respingo al ver al inglés bajar de un taxi frente a su casa. Anteriormente, había estado recolectando tomates en la huerta que tenía detrás de su casa, pero dejó la canasta en el suelo y se encaminó hasta donde se encontraba Arthur.

— ¡Cejón!

El rubio, que había tocado el timbre de la casa, se sorprendió al ver a Antonio junto a él. Sonrió de lado, viendo como Antonio parecía querer darle un abrazo, y se quitó el sombrero. Negó con la cabeza, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de su traje, de donde sacó el crucifijo del castaño.

— Toma; — el español lo tomó y se lo puso— tenías razón, aunque la idea de Dios no me terminé de cerrar, creo que algo me ayudó. Sólo un poco. Y te dije que no me digas 'cejón', tengo nombre, idiota.

— Bueno, realmente no importa, ¿Quieres entrar y...

La expresión del inglés cambió a una seria, lo que no preocupó al español, ya que siempre tenía en la cara un gesto de amargura o seriedad, pero si lo extraño hacia segundos estaba sonriendo.

— En realidad, no. Además de para traerte esto, vine a traerte una noticia un poco... amarga. Tu amigo, Prusia, ya no es un país.

—... ¿qué?— España abrió los ojos, sin poder creerlo—. Maldición... ¿Es enserio?

Arthur asintió, aunque la peor parte todavía no se la había dicho. Ver a Antonio tan afligido sólo por eso hizo reconsiderarse lo de la segunda noticia.

— Di-dime, y... y ¿está bien?

Tragando saliva, negó. Prusia no la debía de estar pasando muy bien en ese momento.

— ¿Y dónde está? ¿Desapareció? Dime que no es cierto, Arthur...

— Está con Rusia. — sentenció, frunciendo el ceño— Y no entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto por alguien que no ha hecho más que cosas horribles. Empezando por entrenar a Alfred, eso quiere decir, por ende, poniéndolo en contra de mí. Segundo, seguramente fue el que empujó a su hermano a empezar con todo esto de la guerra, tercero...

El español bajó la mirada, aunque en parte tenía razón, y por otra no, no tenía el derecho a decirle quién era o no su amigo. Volvió a mirar a Arthur con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Tu estuviste de acuerdo para que deje de ser una nación?

Inglaterra asintió.

— Ya veo... vete.

Levantando una ceja, incrédulo, Arthur intentó saber el porqué, pero Antonio lo dejó hablando solo. Lo último que escuchó de la boca del español fue _"y yo que creí que había cambiado"._

Al día siguiente, España lo había llamado con el motivo de "disculparse", aunque no sonaba muy sincero; al parecer se había comunicado con Francia y éste le aseguró que Prusia estaba vivo y con todas sus facultades y fuerzas.

Pero la voz del español no le convenció. De verdad que no le gustaba que hablasen mal de sus amigos.

* * *

_De los años 1970 a 1980. Fiebre disco._

Maldito Estados Unidos y sus modas raras. Lo único que le faltaba era el afro; Arthur estaba seguro que si hubiese tenido el cabello, lo tendría.

Y ahí estaban los cinco (Canadá también estaba… pero, ¿a quién le importaba?); Francia, Prusia, España, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, todos en una discoteca. Alfred tenía puesto la ropa de la época, los otros habían optado por algo más… discreto.

La razón de porqué estaban ahí era simple, Francis había invitado a sus dos amigos a ir a "bailar" con él. Alfred le había ofrecido a Arthur acompañarlo, claro, no quería ir solo… el inglés se negó de todas las formas posibles, pero a los oídos del americano poco importaba lo que dijese.

De alguna manera, todos se encontraron en el "over 21", una discoteca conocida, ubicada en New York, Estados Unidos.

Las luces brillantes y de colores, formaban parte de le escena, pero Arthur, sentado en la barra con un vaso de whisky, solo se limitó a mirar los, además de ridículos, extravagantes bailes. A decir verdad, él quería estar en su casa, escuchando su música punk o bordando. Suspirando, vio como Antonio parecía llamar la atención de varias chicas. Frunció el ceño, eso no estaba bien.

Sabía que el español tenía lo suyo, pero, mientras no se le acercaran…

Dejó su vaso, yendo directamente hacia el castaño. Lo tomó de la mano, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Se sonrojó fuertemente, aunque las luces del lugar lo cubrieron. Lo arrastró hasta el baño.

Escuchando como el español confundido le protestaba, se detuvo.

— ¿Qué qué quiero? Esto…

Llevó una de sus manos a la cara del español, acercándolo a él. Y lo besó.

* * *

Actualidad.

— ¡¿Arturo, donde dejaste el mando de la tele?! Maldito cejón… ¡sabes que hoy juega el Real contra el Barca! Y como son equipos de mi país, es mi obligación mirarlos…

El inglés sonrió mientras se recostaba en el sofá; le había ordenado a sus hadas que escondieran el mando ese del infierno. Le estaba tomando venganza al español por haberse burlado de él, cuando lo vio bordando, y tratándolo de anciano.

Y ahora se la estaba cobrando.

* * *

**FIN.**

**Si, fin. Pues... me costó un huevo y la mitad del otro (aunque sea mujer jajajaja). Terminarlo y ponerle titulo fue una tortura, solo espero que te agrade Jose... más te vale, estuve haciendolo tres malditas semanas jajaja. Bueno, ya saben, si les gusto, review, y si no, review, nah mentira, pero si tienen alguna critica/consejo, sienpre seran bienvenidos.**

**Abrazo,**

**Misaki.**


End file.
